Guiding Light
by penguinluvr92
Summary: Who would you choose the charming, handsome Viscount or the mysterious, sexy Man in the Mask?
1. Chapter 1

**Christine's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I ripped off my angels mask without permission and now I was paying the price. I couldn't help but feel curious about what lay beneath the mask, how was I supposed to know that he was deformed. I guess I should have had some idea about it. I mean why would he wear a mask but only have it cover the right side and not his whole face if he was trying to hide his identity from me. As soon as I had woken up I couldn't remember if what had happened was indeed a dream or reality. As I 1was wondering out of the bedroom I heard this beautiful music and when I turned the corner to find its source I saw him my angel of music sitting at his organ. I gasped when I saw him which made him stop for no longer then a few seconds and turn around but he just looked at me turned and continued playing. I walked up behind him and laid one hand on his shoulder the other reaching up to caress his left cheek. He stopped playing and leaned into my touch it was then that my curiosity got the better of me and I ripped off his mask.

So here I was pushed to the floor by my angel getting screamed at by him feeling frightened by his yelling, I had never seen him like this before, ashamed for reveling his deformity. I didn't get a very good look at it but the fleeting glance that I did get it didn't seem so bad. But my angel was screaming at me calling me viper and that no I could never be free. Be free of what I thought. He seemed to calm a little when he started to sing to me very haunting words.

_'Stranger then you dreamt it _  
_Can you even dear to look _  
_Or bear to think of me?_  
_This loathsome gargoyle _  
_Who burns in hell but _  
_Secretly dreams of beauty_  
_Secretly, Secretly. But, Christine'_

I felt horrible for my angel, no I told myself he is not an angel but a man. A man who believed himself to be a hideous monster. Tears started running down my cheeks. I felt pity for this man it seemed that he had never know compassion or love in his life. He was staring at the mannequin of me the one that had made me faint a few hours ago when he continued in a more earnest voice.

_'Fear can turn to love_  
_You'll learn to see to find_  
_The man behind the monster_  
_This repulsive carcass who seems a beast _  
_But secretly dreams of beauty _  
_Secretly, Secretly_  
_Oh, Christine'_

He was sitting on the steps know right in front of me with the right side of his face in his hand. I couldn't stop the tears that we streaming down my face. How could my angel feel this way about himself? I knew that he wanted the mask back but I wanted him to know that not all people are the way that he believes and with that I tentatively started to move to my angels side.

**Erik's POV**

Why did she do it? Just when I thought things were finally going the way I envisioned she betrays me by doing the unthinkable. My Christine removed my mask without my permission. She was just like everyone else all she wanted was to see what lay under the mask then she would run away screaming and would never return. I was feeling ashamed for yelling at Christine but she deserved it she should have never taken my mask off in the first place. Why couldn't she just leave well enough alone? This was not how I had planned the night on going I wasn't even going to reveal myself to her but when that stupid fop had asked her to dinner I couldn't help the jealous rage that coursed through my body. How dare he! Christine is mine. It was a compulsive decision one that I now regretted. I caught some movement out the corner of my eye. When I glanced up Christine was slowly moving closer to me. What is she doing I thought to myself why isn't she running away screaming for her precious fop? She had a look on her face like she was trying to calm a cornered animal. I couldn't blame her look at how I had just acted. She didn't deserve to be treated that way but I was just so angry at her I didn't think about what I was doing until it was already done.

"Angel?" My Christine said she was very close, she hesitantly put her hand on my arm. I flinched I wasn't used to any contact with another human.

"Christine please give me my mask back." I asked softly trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Angel please look at me."

"Look at you?" I shouted. I shot up from where I was sitting towering over her.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" I yelled again removing my hand from the right side of my face. I waited for her to turn in disgust of the hideousness that is my face. What she did next I would have never guessed someone doing in a million years. My Christine stood in front of me and raised her hand to touch my deformed cheek. I gasped in surprise and flinched away from her touch. No one not even my own mother had touched my face, I didn't even like too. I started to turn away so she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes but she grabbed my arm and turned me back towards her.

"Christine give me my mask back now. No one should be forced to look upon this monstrosity."

"Angel your not a monstrosity! Who ever told you this obviously didn't see the beautiful person that you are."

I had never been rendered speechless before but I guess there was a first time for everything. No one had ever used the word beautiful to describe me before. Demon, sure, monster most defiantly but beautiful, never beautiful. She had to be lying how could she think that. I was a demon that didn't deserve to be in the presence of someone like her. Christine was the angel, she was in her white robe with her back to the lake and the was the light was hitting the water made it seem she was glowing. Her curly chocolate brown hair was a mess from sleeping, her eyes and nose were red from crying. To me she had never looked more beautiful

"Do you have a name?"

"What?" Her question took me off guard. No one had ever asked for my name before, they were fine with calling me the Opera Ghost or the Phantom.

"Your name? Do you have one? Now that I know that you aren't an angel but indeed a man I think it would be more appropriate to call you by your name." She smiled tentatively at me.

"Erik, my name is Erik." She seemed surprised that I had answered her question. I was a surprised as well I hadn't meant to but the words had slipped from my mouth before I could stop them.

**Christine's POV**

"Erik," I said tasting the name on my tongue for the first time "Erik I like it very much, it suits you." I said smiling my most genuine smile.

"T-Thank you." he stuttered. He blinked a few times and shook his head. I had no idea that it was my smile that he had reacted to.

"My mask Christine." He said more forcibly.

I had completely forgotten that I had his mask in my hand. His face wasn't really that bad. It was red in some areas, pink in others. It had lumps and dips, it also cause the bottom lid of his right eye to be pulled down. It didn't seem to stay that way because I didn't notice it until now, it seemed to do this when he was frowning severely like he was doing now. What did he say? Oh yes his mask. I handed him his mask back not that I wanted to but he wasn't going to stop asking about it and I really wanted to speak with him. Erik turned his back to me to put his mask on and smooth down his hair. I wondered if he wore a wig, his deformity seemed to go past his hair line.

"Erik I'm truly sorry that I took your mask."

"It's fine Christine. I understand your curiosity I was the same when I was younger. But I learned to control it and observe instead of reacting on it."

He turned back towards me and I stood there is appreciative silence. Erik was extremely handsome in that mysterious/bad guy type of way. He's eye's were gray and a very light green which made them look blue at times. His nose was straight, lips full, and a square jaw. I must have been staring for a while because Erik started fidgeting and had to clear his throat for me to realize what I was doing.

"Well Christine its getting late I should return you to the surface. Go and get your things." He started to turn away but I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"But Erik I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you."  
Erik started to shake his head. " You must have hit your head. No one wants to stay within the presence of a monster, Now lets go."

He took my hand into his gloved one and started to pull me along but I tugged free before we could get to the boat.

"Can't I just stay here with you, please? Now that I know what you are indeed a real person I want to get to know you."

"No Christine everyone will be wondering where you are. You wouldn't want then to worry would you?

"Oh, let them worry Carlotta disappears all the time and leaves the whole place in an up roar. I'll go back when I'm good and ready and right know all I want to do is sing with my angel." I started to pout this worked anytime Meg and I wanted to get out of rehearsals early. It seemed to work because Erik sighed and his shoulders stooped.

"Fine Christine, but only for a little while."

* * *

**_A few hours later:_**

I must have fallen asleep for a few hours, minutes maybe I didn't know. Erik and I had sung for what seemed like hours when I asked him if he would just let me listen while he played. Last thing I remember was sitting in a chair and listening to him playing such beautiful but sad melodies. He must have carried me to his bed. I could hear him playing still and I tentatively made my way to threshold of the room to hear him singing.

_'Strip away the flesh and bone_  
_Look beyond the lies you've known_  
_Everybody wants to talk about a freak_  
_No one wants to dig that deep _  
_Let me take you underneath_

_'Baby better watch your step _  
_Never mind what's on the left_  
_You're gonna see things you might not wanna see_  
_It's still not that easy for me underneath.'_

What he was singing brought tears to my eyes. Did he really feel this way? He sounded so sad. I was about to make my way to him but thought better of it. I knew that if I walked over there he would surely stop. This song seemed very personal and he probably didn't want me to hear it if he was playing it while I was supposed to be asleep.

'A red river of screams  
Underneath  
Tears in my eyes  
Underneath  
Stars in my black and blue sky  
Underneath  
Under my skin  
Underneath  
The depths of my sin  
Look at me  
Now do you see?'

He started singing softly almost like he was singing to himself but as the song progressed his voice got stronger and louder. The tears were pouring from my eyes, this song made my heart ache. How could he feel this was? From what he was singing it sounded like he had never known love or compassion only hate and rejection.

_'Welcome to my world of truth _  
_I don't want to hide any part of me from you_  
_I'm standing here with no apologies _  
_Such a beautiful release _  
_You inside of me._  
_A red river of screams_  
_Underneath_  
_Tears in my eyes _  
_Underneath_  
_Stars in my black and blue sky_  
_Underneath _  
_Under my skin_  
_Underneath_  
_The depths of my sin_  
_Look at me _  
_Now do you see?'_

_'Strip away the flesh and bone_  
_Look beyond the lies you've known_  
_I'm standing here with no apologies _  
_Such a beautiful release you inside of me_  
_Baby better watch your step _  
_Never mind what's on the left_  
_You're gonna see things you might not wanna see_  
_It's still not that easy for me _  
_Underneath.'_

'_A red river of screams_  
_Underneath_  
_Tears in my eyes _  
_Underneath_  
_Stars in my black and blue sky_  
_Underneath _  
_Under my skin_  
_Underneath_  
_The depths of my sin_  
_Look at me _  
_Now do you see?'_

_'A red river of screams_  
_Underneath_  
_Tears in my eyes _  
_Underneath_  
_Stars in my black and blue sky_  
_Underneath _  
_Under my skin_  
_Underneath_  
_The depths of my sin_  
_Look at me _  
_Now do you see?'_

He finished in a whisper. I watched as Erik placed his head in his hands I didn't know what he was doing until his shoulders started to shake. My angel was crying just as I was, I started to make my way towards him slowly as not to startle him to give him some comfort.

"Oh Christine," he mumbled sadly. "Please don't hate me."

I realized that this was how Erik felt about himself. That everyone judges him by his appearance and not for what's underneath as he put it. I felt horrible for that's what I had done just a few hours ago.

I forgot about not trying to startle him. He sounded so pitiful and all I wanted to do was make him feel better. I ran up behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and spun around but wouldn't look me in the eyes instead he looked at the floor.

"How long have you been standing there?" He didn't sound angry but nervous I'd never heard him sound nervous

"Long enough." I brought my fingers up under his chin so he would look at me. When he finally meet my gaze I smiled but he didn't smile back he looked vulnerable and scared.

He stood and walked over to the lake. I watched him, he moved very gracefully I was only that graceful when I was dancing and I still wasn't as good as some of the other girls. He had taken off his waistcoat and vest so he was only in his white shirt and black trousers. I was reminded again of how handsome he was. Erik looked like he was deep in thought when I got to his side. He was staring at the lake as if the answers would just pop out of the water.

Finally he turned towards me and looked me in the eyes searching my face. "Christine why are you still here? You should hate me for what I have done."

I stood there speechless. Erik was right, why was I still here? I should be scared, angry, and upset I should demand that he take me back to my dressing room and never speak to me again. But instead I was down here in the catacombs of the opera house with the man that had lied to me my whole life. I tried to be angry but I just couldn't not with Erik looking at me as if I was going to run screaming from him and I couldn't understand why. I needed time, time to think about everything. About how I felt about Erik and what he has done, and Raoul.

I gasped I had completely forgotten about Raoul and you can't blame me for it what with all that has happened within the last couple of hours. I bet he was worried sick when he came back to an empty dressing room. But he would have to wait right know I needed to go back to the surface.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I need time to think all this through. Would you mind taking me back to my dressing room? I would go myself but I don't know the way."

"Of course Christine. Just let me get my cloak, wait for me in the boat." And with that he walked away.

What was I to do? My mind was racing a mile a minute. We didn't talk on the was back we were both lost in our own thoughts. When we got to the hallway that lead to my mirror all was quiet and dark. It was strange I thought I remembered the hallway being lit with candles the first time I went thorough.

Erik cleared his throat " I shall be here tomorrow at the same time. You can tell me then what you have decided concerning your lessons.

"Ok I shall see you tomorrow then." I suddenly didn't want Erik to go but I knew that I had to think everything thorough. Erik slid the mirror to the side to I could walk thorough I started to walk forward but I turned stood on tip toe and kissed Erik on his flawless cheek. "Erik I could never hate you." And with that I walked forward and slide the mirror closed but before it was shut I saw him raise his gloved hand to the spot where I had just kissed him with a look of surprised disbelief on his face.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. I'm kinda nervous this is my first story that I am actually going to continue to write so tell me what your opinions but don't be mean. Thank you (Oh, the song that Erik sings is called 'Underneath' by Adam Lambert.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Erik's POV**

I still couldn't believe it! Christine, beautiful Christine had actually kissed me. It had been a few hours since then but my brain just couldn't comprehend the fact that she had kissed me. Well, technically it was only on the cheek but still her beautiful lips had actually touched me. Never in a million years had I dreamed of this happening. When her lips had touched my cheek I felt something like an electric current run through my body. After I left I had wondered, maybe even hoped a little, if she had felt the same thing but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. How could someone like her have any feelings toward someone like me? But still the seed had been planted and there was no way of stopping it.

I was sitting at my organ finishing up a song for my opera _'Don Juan Triumphant' _trying to kill some time before I had to meet Christine to see what she had decided about our lessons. After I had completed the song I was getting all of my papers in order when I happened to glance down and see the song I had played last night. I hadn't meant for anyone to hear it let alone Christine. Had I known that she was there I would have stopped immediately, this song was very personal. It was about how everyone even my own mother had judged me just for my face. No one wanted to see what was underneath, to get to know the real me. But Christine, Christine was different when she had seen my face she didn't scream or look disgusted as others had. She had looked straight at me as if I were a normal man not some freak. I didn't really know how to handle it I was so used to getting treated differently for my face. My own mother hadn't wanted me and she told me on a daily basis. One day she had told me that she wished that she had never given birth to me and that no one could love a demon like me. She had told me that her life would be far easier if I wasn't in it and that I should just leave. So that's what I did I left without ever looking back.

_**Eighteen Years Earlier**_

_All I had wanted was to go outside. Was that to much to ask? All the other kids and their mothers played out in the sunshine. Why couldn't I? That's what I had just got done asking my mother, what a mistake that was. I was allowed out of my room which happened rarely because mother couldn't stand to look at me even with my mask on. But when I was I would just stay out of mother's way and sit by the window which was upstairs at the end of the hallway. Today, as there usually was, children were playing with their parents in the sunlight, but mother said that I was never allowed outside that no one would ever want to be my friend. But I thought today might be different I had been extremely good and was careful not to bother mother, maybe just maybe we could go outside._

_I made my way down stairs to find mother in the living room reading. My mother was very pretty. I didn't look like her I had her eyes but that was about it, she always told me I looked like my father but she didn't talk about him much. I walked over to her but she didn't acknowledge me, she usually didn't._

"_Mother?"_

_She jumped and dropped her book. She looked at me startled at first but her expression soon changed to one of anger._

"_Erik! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"_

"_I'm sorry mother. I just had a question to ask you."_

"_What is it?" she sounded annoyed, probably because I was bothering her with my presence. Now that I was about to ask my question I couldn't seem to get the words out._

"_I…I…I was wondering if m…m…maybe,"_

"_Hurry up! Just spit it out!"_

_I took a deep breath "I was wondering if maybe we could go outside?"_

_I was relieved that I had gotten the question out. I had expected her to say no and send me to my room I hadn't expected this. She seemed truly surprised at first, then irritated, and finally ended on furious._

"_You want to go outside? Like all the other normal children?" she emphasized the word normal. I instantly regretted asking her anything. She slowly go up out of her chair and made her way towards me. _

"_You actually think that I would want to be seen in public with a little demon like you?"_

_I started backing out of the room. "I'm sorry mother I just saw all of the other kids playing with their parents and I just thought,"_

"_You should be sorry! Sorry that God punished me by giving me a disgrace, a good for nothing little brat! You're the reason my life is a mess! Its all you fault, you made my beloved Charles leave me, you are the reason that I don't have any friends because I don't want them to know that I have a monster for a son!"_

_My eyes welled up with tears but I wouldn't let them fall. I could be ugly and mean too. I stopped backing away and stood my ground._

"_I'm the reason you life turned out the way it was? Well God must have wanted to punish both of us because he gave me you for a mother!" I screamed at her. I didn't even see her hand before it was too late. She slapped my hard across the face, so hard I fell to the ground and I tasted blood._

_I looked up at her with a mirrored expression of her own, an expression of hate. She pointed at the door and was deadly quiet._

"_Get out. Leave and never look back."_

_So I did, I picked myself up of the floor turned and put one foot in front of the other never looking back. When I stepped out the door and the sun hit my face for the first time I had expected this moment to be happy and full of joy. Instead it was filled with hate and misery. What was I supposed to do now?_

I was ten years old at the time. I couldn't believe that I had actually left, I still couldn't, don't get me wrong I was very independent for my age I mean look at what I grew up with for a mother. But still a ten year old couldn't work, I was found by the gypsy's soon after that but I didn't want to dwell on that part of my past. I needed to go meet Christine and if I left now I would be right on time. I put my music up, put my hat and cloak and made my way towards the surface.

**Christine's POV**

If you would have told me that when I got up this morning that I would know that my angel was really a man in a mask. I would have laughed and said you were crazy, but here I am stuck between a rock and a hard place. I was laying in bed thinking about what had happened last night. First, was that Raoul and I were reunited. I couldn't believe that after all these years he still remembered me. We had spent a summer together when father and I had lived at the house by the sea. My red scarf had been blown into the water and Raoul had rescued it. We had spent the rest of the summer playing on the beach or listening to my father play the violin while we read to each other. I had always hoped that Raoul would come back to his family estate when summer came around again but he never did. I had missed him dearly but I had soon forgotten about him. What with us moving and then father got sick.

I rolled over and looked at the clock on the table it was only 5:30. Had it really only been an hour since Erik had brought me back? It seemed like ages ago. That was also the second problem. Erik, what was I going to do? He had betrayed me since I was nine years old. I should be angry and hurt; I was a little bit but not enough to cut him off out of my life forever. He had been there when no one else had, when Carlotta or one of the other chorus girls had picked on me something would always happen to them. There was one time when Carlotta had called me a little toad and that I would never be more than a ballet rat. All because I had accidentally ran into her. I had been very upset and told my angel what had happened. He told me to stop crying and that everything would be ok. The next day Carlotta's dressing room was full of croaking toads. It took some of the stage hands hours to catch them all. The rest of the day anytime Carlotta walked by people would make croaking sounds, she had gotten very furious and refused to sing. Later I had asked my angel if he had done this but he told me that he knew nothing about it, but I knew in my heart that he had done it for me.

I was still in some what of disbelief that my angel was an actually human being. Erik's voice had always seemed unearthly to me that there was no way it could be human. What I truly didn't understand was why I wasn't angry. The only emotion that I could some up with when I thought of Erik was anxiety because I would get to see him again. I looked at the clock it was 5:45 I only had fifteen minutes before Meg would be knocking at my door to get ready for rehearsals. Maybe I could tell Meg what had happened surely she would understand. But I quickly dismissed that idea, don't get me wrong I loved Meg like she was my actual sister but she was sort of a blabber mouth. I didn't want word to get spread that my tutor was the infamous opera ghost. I was rolling back onto my back to maybe get a little sleep when I remembered that I had kissed Erik's cheek. A silly grin crossed my face he had looked so surprised. I had been surprised also but I had done it without thinking. I knew that Erik had feelings for me, very strong feelings because last night he had shown me a mannequin in a wedding dress that looked exactly like me. It was so real in fact that I had fainted. When I had woken up I hadn't remembered if what had happened was real or a dream. You see Erik's voice always entranced me it had since I was young. His voice was the most beautiful thing in the world, nothing could compare to it.

A knock at the door distracted me from my thoughts. After the knock Meg walked in, she always knocked then opened the door. Sometimes she wouldn't even knock at all just barge right in.

"Ugh, Christine you're still in bed?" She sounded annoyed, but I knew not to take it to heart Meg was NOT a morning person.

"I was just about to get up when you came through the door." I got out of bed. Not that I wanted to, I would have much rather stayed in bed and think.

"Well hurry up and get dressed, I'm starving!" Meg turned to leave she was almost to the door when she turned around. "Oh, mother said to meet her after rehearsals she said it's important. I'll meet you in the galley." With that she left.

Madame Giry wanted to speak with me; I wondered why she had never requested I see her in private before. I shrugged my shoulders; I was pulling my dress over my head when suddenly a thought hit me. Maybe she knew about Erik. She always had a knowing look on her face when ever she mentioned my "tutor". What if she knew where I was last night? Maybe that's what she wanted to talk about.

I was fixing my hair in front of the huge mirror in my dressing room when I thought of something else. Erik had taken me through the mirror to get to his lair last night. I also remembered when he brought me back last night that I could see into my dressing room from behind it. That means that he has watched me doing god knows what in here. I had always wondered how he knew that I wasn't paying attention sometimes in his lessons. Maybe he was watching me at this very moment. That thought made me very self conscious. "Erik are you there?" I said looking into the mirror. After a while with no answer I turned away from the mirror. "Of course he isn't there Christine. He is probably trying to get some rest." I muttered to myself. It was probably true Erik had to have been up most of the night since I had been asleep in his bed. It was the only furniture that I had seen last night other then the chairs that was next to the organ.

I was opening my door and about to step out into the hallway when I ran into something very solid. I would have fallen had it not been for the strong arms that had caught me.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't see you the-" I lost my train of thought for when I looked up I was staring into a pair of very beautiful blue eyes. I didn't realize it was Raoul until he spoke.

"It's perfectly fine Christine." He said with a chuckle. "I had hoped that you would be up I was wondering if I could escort you to breakfast, since you skipped out on me last night for dinner." He looked a little perturbed about that.

I removed myself from his grasp, took a step back and straightened my hair. "Yes Raoul that would be perfectly fine. I'm terribly sorry about last night."

I took the arm he offered and we made our way down the hall. As we were walking down the hall I couldn't help but peak up at him through my lashes. Raoul was very handsome; he had dark blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, straight nose, full lips, and a strong jaw. He looked down and smiled. I turned away and could feel my cheeks starting to get hot, embarrassed that I had got caught staring.

"So," I said trying to think of something to say, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well since my family is the new patron and I am acting on their behalf I was trying to get the feel of the place. See how things are run around here and talk to Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin about the upcoming opera, things like that."

"Oh, how interesting." Not really it all sounded very boring. When we arrived at the galley I spotted Meg sitting and chatting away with all the other ballet girls. When she spotted me she got up and made her way towards us.

"Hello Christine and who do we have here?" She said looking at Raoul.

Raoul always the gentlemen immediately bowed and introduced himself. "I'm Raoul Vicomte de Changy," he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it "and you are?"

Meg blushed and curtsied "I'm Meg Giry. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I turned to Raoul "Thank you for escorting me Raoul but I'm afraid I have to hurry up and eat I really need to get to rehearsals."

Raoul looked down at me, his eyes really were breathtaking "Of course Christine," he bowed again and took my hand just as he had done Megs and kissed it, "I hope to see you later. It was nice meeting you Meg."

I stood there and watched him walk away, he turned once waved and smiled at me, I waved and smiled back. Then he turned the corner and was gone. Seeing Raoul brought all of my problems flooding back through my mind. What was I going to do? Maybe I could skip rehearsals today and go to the roof to think. But I knew that that wouldn't be possible I was sure to get a scolding from Madame Giry and you do not want to be on her bad side. Meg elbowed me in the ribs and I lost my train of thought.

"You didn't tell me he was so handsome." She sounded annoyed.

"Who?"

"Why Raoul of course! Christine what is the matter with you? You're not acting like yourself this morning.

"I'm sorry Meg I just really have a lot going through my mind right now."

She looked at me curiously "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, Christine if you ever need to talk I'm here for you."

"I know Meg and thank you."

I gave her a hug. Meg was like the sister I never had and I was the same for her. When my father had died Madame Giry had become something of an adopted mother to me. When I meet Meg we were instantly friends, you couldn't find one of us without the other.

"Meg do you have any idea what your mother wanted to talk to me about?"

"Sorry Christine but I don't know. She just told me not to forget to tell you. She said it was very important."

"I wonder what she could possibly want to talk about?"

Again my night with Erik came to mind but I pushed it away. What could she possibly know about Erik? Meg started telling me about the latest Opera House gossip and my thoughts about Erik and Madame Giry were instantly swept away.

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews,likes,fav., etc. This is my first story I'm actually going to continue (hopefully... just kidding). Anyway sorry this took so long but I'm currently babysitting my nieces and nephews while in the mist of moving. I'm going to try and update (I'm writing chapter 3 as this is updating) sooner but don't get angry if I don't. Oh, if you seen misspellings or anything like that, I'm also currently beta-less :( so if you know anyone that wants to beta or if you want to pm me. Thanks again**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christine's POV **

I was so tired, rehearsals had extremely hard today. I was making my way to Madame Giry's rooms, when I heard someone calling my name. I turned to find Raoul hastily making his way toward me.

"Christine I've been looking for you everywhere. I was wondering if you would grant me the privilege of taking you to lunch?" He asked breathlessly.

"I'm so sorry Raoul but I can't right now. I was about to go Madame Giry's rooms, she wants to talk to me." I was kind of hoping that he would go away, I didn't need this right now I had enough to think about.

"Perhaps I could walk with you. I was headed that way anyway, I need to speak to the managers about a few things." He offered me his arm and I couldn't refuse.

I really liked Raoul, he was sweet and caring. He's changed so much from when I last saw him. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts, that summer that we spent together had been the happiest. I didn't really have any friends when I was young, father and I would always move place to place so I was never around long enough to actually make any. Raoul had been my first actual friend, we had so much fun that summer playing on the beach or at the house by the sea. He had once invited me to his estates, I had been very excited to go I had never been anywhere as grand as that house. His mother was very rude to me, she had looked at me with disgust like I was something off the streets. Raouls father had been very nice, he had given us candy and told us stories of when he would play with his brothers at that very house. He never invited me back over I suppose it was his mothers doing.

It was the best summer of my life but like always all good things must come to an end. When Raoul and his family had left I had cried the entire day. Afterwards I had counted the days until summer would come back around. He had promised that he would return and I was heart broken when he didn't. I was so lost in thought that Raoul had to nudge me to get my attention.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I had asked how your day was going so far? Is everything ok Christine? I remember when we were young that you were always the little chatter box." He chuckled at this. I thought that he had forgotten all of that but I was please to see I was wrong.

"Again I'm sorry everything is fine. I was just thinking about that summer we spent together to be honest."

"I think about that summer quite a lot to actually." He said with a smile.

I stopped and looked at him in surprise. "You do? I thought after all this time you would have forgotten, what with you being a Viscount and all. I thought you would have much more important things to think about."

"Oh Christine I think about that summer very often. It was the best summer for me, I always tried to convince my parents to go back but my mother wouldn't have it. I'm sorry that I broke my promise to you."

"It's fine Raoul. I'm just glad that you remembered me and that we could be friends again." I smiled at him genuinely, he looked taken back he blinked a few times and shook his head. It reminded me of Erik he had had the same reaction last night.

I started walking again, we were almost to Madame Girys rooms not very many people were in this part of the opera house so it was just me and Raoul. When he finally caught up to me Raoul put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I was somewhat annoyed that we had stopped again I know that the first time had been my doing but I really needed to get to Madame's rooms. I turned to see what he wanted when he pulled my up against his body and lowered his mouth to mine.

I gasped I had never been kissed before, sure one of the stage hands might have gotten a peck before but I would never had allowed them to kiss me like this if they had tried. Raouls lips were soft and warm, he was very gentle and I started to kiss him back. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers found my way to his hair and started to run through it, his hair was very soft like silk. Raoul pushed me up against the wall and his tongue was at the seam of my lips, I opened them for I knew that's what he wanted. I might have never been kissed before but Meg had filled me in on how it works. When his tongue entered my mouth I found it odd and very intimate but not as disgusting as I had thought it would be when Meg had told me about it. He ran his hands down my sides and rested them on my hips. But I didn't feel anything, no ache in the pit of my stomach or anything that all the other girls had described when they had been kissed. I think I was just kissing him to see how it all worked. For some odd reason I thought of Erik and what it would be like to be kissed by him.

"Erik" I gasped. I felt like I had betrayed him some how but I couldn't understand why. It was just a kiss, I didn't feel anything. Raoul rested his forehead against mine as we were catching our breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I answered quickly

"I'm sorry Christine, I don't know what came over me."

He pulled away a little to look me in the eyes. They were so beautiful it was like I was looking at the sky on a beautiful summer's day, you could get lost looking in to eyes like that. I had always hated the color of my eyes when I was younger, they were just plain old brown. I grew to love them though because father and I had the same color, so I will always have a piece of him with me.

"Its ok Raoul it not liked I stopped you. I was as much a part of that kiss as you were."

Raoul still had his hands on my hips and I still had my arms around his neck. He didn't make a move to separate, so neither did I. We just stood there for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, staring at each other even when our breathing had slowed.

Again I found that I started to think of Erik. Erik and Raoul were so different in personality and appearance. Where Raoul was kind and compassionate Erik was mysterious and seemed to only now how to hate. But that wasn't true I thought to myself. You saw a very different side of him last night. I remembered the song he was playing to himself last night and my heart for him. I couldn't blame him for the way he was everyone judged him, even I had and I felt terrible for it. But how was I to know that my tutor and the opera ghost were the one and the same? Where Raouls touch did make my heart beat faster, but when Erik had touched me last night as he sang had been like an electric current running through me. Raoul was strong it was obvious for I could see the outline of his muscles even under his waistcoat. Erik… well Erik had to be strong he did carry me to his bed twice last night, but I don't remember I had been so entranced by his voice that I wasn't really paying any attention. I wondered what it would be like to be in an embrace like this with Erik instead of Raoul.

I gasped why was even I thinking of Erik this way and why did I feel like what just happened with Raoul and I was wrong? I lowered my hands from around his neck then removed his hands from my hips and took a step back. He seemed confused by what just happened and frankly so was I.

"Christine is everything ok? Again I'm sorry for what just happened."

"I'm fine Raoul honestly. I just really need to see Madame Giry before my singing lessons. I'll see you later." I turned to leave but Raoul grabbed my hand and turned me back around.

"Christine wait I really need to speak with you. That kiss it wa-"

"Raoul can we please talk about this later? I really need to go. How about at lunch tomorrow?"

He seemed shocked that I had interrupted him. "Y-Yes that will be fine. Until tomorrow then my lovely Christine."

Instead of kissing my hand like he had done earlier he kissed my cheek. Now it was my turn to look shocked, it must have been funny for he chuckled and turned down a hallway and walked away. Even Raoul's laugh was beautiful, I raised my hand to where he had just kissed me but I didn't feel anything. When I had kissed Erik's cheek last night my lips had tingled but when Raoul kissed me I felt nothing, nothing at all. Sure Raoul was handsome but I didn't have deep feelings for him. I hadn't really thought of him until yesterday when he was introduced as the new patron.

As I was standing there I could swear I heard a footstep. I looked around but could see no one. I got the feeling that someone was watching me.

"Is someone there?" Nothing only silence. In the back of my head I thought maybe it was Erik but I quickly dismissed the idea. "I'm sure Erik has better things to do then follow you around." I said to myself. Little did I know that I was wrong.

**Erik's POV**

My clock must have been broken for when I got to the surface it wasn't anywhere near time for Christine and I to meet. When I pulled out my pocket watch I realized that it was at least a good two hours before we would meet. I wandered around seeing what was going on in my opera house. These new managers didn't have a clue on how to run things I would have to send them a letter on how I expected things to go. I heard rather then saw Carlotta practicing for this Friday's opera. She was so horrible, I wondered why Mr. Lefevre had kept her for so long. I would have never given her the time of day.

I was standing on the cat walks thinking of things to piss Carlotta off enough to leave for good when I hear someone calling my Christine's name. I followed the sound until I found its source, I had a clue of who it was but I wanted to make sure. Of course when I saw the boy, as I had come to call him, I knew that my suspicions were correct. What could he possible want with her? I thought. I heard him say something about going to lunch but Christine said no and something about talking to Madame Giry. Now what would she want with her, I knew she knew that I had taken Christine to my home last night for she had given me the key to the dressing room door. Hopefully that's not what she wanted to talk about. I decided to follow them to see what transpired but when I looked down the boy and my angel were no where to be seen.

As I was making my way to Mdms. rooms when I spotted them again. What I saw next made my heart break into a thousand pieces. Christine was walking away from Raoul when he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. How could she? After all that had happened last night? Did she not care? _Of course not, _said a voice in my head_, you said so yourself how could someone as beautiful as Christine care about someone as hideous as you? _I wanted to jump down there and strangle the life out of that boy but I couldn't seem to look away from what was unfolding in front of me.

After a few moments I heard Christine gasp my name and break the kiss. Why would she be saying my name when she was kissing him? Maybe she wants to be kissing you instead of the stupid little fop. But I quickly pushed that thought aside, why would she want to do anything like that with me? I then remembered the kiss she bestowed upon me a few hours before, maybe it was true. Maybe she felt more for me then I originally thought.

A few moments later they parted ways. I decided to follow Christine and see what Madame was up so, I would deal with the boy later. As I was making my way through the passage ways I tripped on my cloak and almost feel, but I caught myself just in time. I must have been louder then I thought for Christine looked around and asked if anyone was there. I made sure to be as quiet as I could I didn't even dare to breath so she wouldn't know I was following her. It was so quiet that I could hear her mumble under her breath "I'm sure Erik has better things to do then follow you around." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, if only she knew.

As Christine continued walking I couldn't help but watch her. Christine is my definition of what an angel would look like. Her brown hair fell in perfect curls down to her waist, she had full lips, a perfect nose, a soft round chin and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. She was beautiful and I, I was nothing but a monster. Why, why had god cursed me with this face? It should have been me down there kissing her not that boy. It should be me asking her to dinner and other such things suitors do. But no instead here I was hiding in the shadows following the woman that I loved like some creepy stalker. Not that I minded being alone, it was just nice to have someone to talk to once in a while. I could never tell her how I felt, she would surely laugh in my face and leave. That would break my heart more than seeing them kiss again. All my life I've only known rejection, I couldn't bear it for my angel to do the same.

After about 10 more minutes of walking we finally made it to Madame's rooms. When I say we I mean Christine made it to the rooms. I made it to the passage way that would lead me to the hole that I had found in the wall. She lived in a very secluded spot in the Opera Populaire. Madame wasn't much of a people person, she liked her privacy. I skipped listening to them exchange pleasantries, I needed to make it to me peek hole before the real talk started to happen.

As I was walking in the passage way I could hear the rats scurry out of my path. If there was one thing that I loved more than my Christine, it was walking around the catacombs. I had always loved exploring, when I was younger it had gotten me into trouble a time or two. I loved going out at night when all was quiet. I could walk around my opera house freely without the worry of someone seeing me, and if I did see someone I was always hidden before they saw me.

When I got to the peek hole, which was the eyes of a painting in the main sitting room, I saw that they were already started talking. I hoped that I hadn't missed anything important. I was relieved that I hadn't when I heard Madame say my name.

"So, Christine I assume you are wondering way I asked to speak with you today?"

"Yes actually I was."

"Well first things first I know that Erik presented himself to you last night. I also know that he took you to his home."

Madame let this sink in for Christine had a look of shock on her face.

"Y-You know about Erik? You've known this whole time and you never told me?"

"I can understand that you're upset-"

"Upset," Christine yelled and jumped up from her chair. In all my years of watching out for her I had never seen Christine this angry.

"Upset! Of course I'm upset! How could you? How could you, the person I've considered a mother, lie straight to my face?"

I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I couldn't believe she was this angry. Why hadn't she acted this way last night?

"Christine please sit down. Let's talk about this, I've been wanting to tell you about Erik for a while now but the opportunity never presented itself. But then he took you to his home last night and I knew that I couldn't walk around with a guilty conscience any longer."

Christine did eventually sit down, she took a deep breath and instantly calmed down.

"Madame I'm sorry for my out burst but as you said you can understand why I'm upset. I was wondering though, if I could ask you something."

"Of course child you can ask me anything."

I had no clue what she was about to ask. What could she possibly want to know? But when she my stomach sank, it was the one thing I had hoped she never wanted to know.

"I-I was wondering how you know him, Erik I mean. You call him by his given name as if you have known him for some time."

Madame Giry looked a little panicked by her question and she had a right to be so. I had told her to never repeat this story to anyone let alone Christine.

"I could tell you, but first is it something you want me to tell you or would you rather have Erik tell you himself?" I think she was trying to get Christine to reconsider her question. I was hoping also because I wouldn't know what to say to her. I wouldn't want to reveal my past to her but I had never been able to deny her anything, even when she was young.

"I would rather had him tell me," both Madame and myself breath a sigh of relief. But Christine never did as you expected.

"I know that deep down that is something he would never ever talk to me about. Please Madame Giry, I would never hurt him with this information I just want to understand him better. He doesn't even have to know."

Madame Giry looked around the room as if she was looking for some kind of sign that I was there. She then turned back to Christine with a sigh.

"Very well, but this tale is not something to be repeated nor is it pleasant and remember you asked this of me."

I turned away, I didn't want to hear this horrible story. I had lived it and didn't wish to repeat it again. I also didn't want to see the look of disgust on Christine's face when she heard it. No I would wait behind the mirror and see if she showed up after what she learns about me.

* * *

**A/N: I always seem to start these with an apology so why break tradition :) I'm sorry it took a while I've had this ready for a couple of days but my beta never got back to me so I just decided to say screw it and I updated. I hope you like this chapter I'm finding it hard to write from Eriks POV for some reason and I also found it difficult to write the kissing scene so if its badly written sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

******I unfortunately don't own anything :(**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just learned. I had left Madame Giry's rooms in a complete shock. My brain just couldn't even wrap around the thought of everything. I had made it to my dressing room without running into anyone so I didn't have to pretend to be pleasant. Now I was lying on my bed thinking about what I had just been told.

_**Earlier that day:**_

_"He won't be very happy with me," Madame Giry had said._

_"It's ok, he doesn't even have to know." I knew that Erik wouldn't tell my anything about his past even if I begged. I sort of regretted asking but there was to turning back now._

_"It all happened some years ago, I was 12 and training to be a ballerina. There was a sort of carnival in town, gypsies. I hadn't wanted to go but my friends had convinced me. It was fun at first there were so many amazing things, things that I had never even knew existed. There were strong men and a bearded lady, contortionist." Madame Giry had gotten a glassy look to her eyes from remembering things from so long ago._

_"As we were walking by a tent, there was a man outside trying to get people to come inside. He was saying, 'Come, come take a look at the devils child'. I hadn't wanted to go in for the man gave me a bad feeling you see, but my friends had dragged me inside. When we had first entered, there were many people standing around a large cage in the middle of the tent."_

_She paused there with a look of pain across her face. I was about to tell her to stop but she continued._

_"We pushed our way to the front, when we got there I had gasped in shock. For in this cage was a young boy."_

_I gasped for I could only guess who that young boy was. "Yes Christine, now you are starting to understand."_

_"I had had the same reaction as you. This boy, who could have been no older than 10, was sitting with a bag over his head. He was playing with a stuffed money with cymbals on its hands. The man had walked into the cage and he had some type of beating stick with him. I had turned to my friend, Marie, and had begged her to leave, for I didn't want to see what would happen next. She had told me to stop being a spoil sport and to enjoy the show."_

_Tears were welling up in her eyes but I couldn't seem to get myself to tell her to stop. I was so engrossed in her story, even though it was a horrible one._

_"The man had kicked the monkey out of the boy's hands, pushed him down and started to hit him with the stick. Everyone around me was laughing even my friend. Didn't anyone understand how wrong this was? The man then ripped off the bag and pulled the boy up by his hair, 'Behold,' he had said. 'The devil's child.' Everyone had gasped, some woman had even fainted, for the boy had a disfigurement on the right side of his face. But I wasn't looking at that. The boy was looking at everyone with a look of hate on his face. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I seemed to be the only one that wasn't laughing or making cruel remarks. When the boys gaze met mine his expression changed to a look of wonder. I think he was wondering why I wasn't laughing, but instead looking at him with pity."_

_I had tears running down my face. I couldn't believe that some people could be so cruel. My poor angel what had he been put through?_

_"Finally the man pushed the boy aside and let him have his bag back. Everyone was leaving to go look at the next freak. Some people even threw coins to the man. How could someone pay to watch the abuse of a poor defenseless child? I had lingered by the opening of the tent. Something had told me to turn and when I did, what I saw was the most shocking thing I would ever witness. The man had been on his hands and knees collecting his money, when the boy had unwrapped a rope from around the bars. He had jumped on the man's back, wrapped the rope around his neck and pulled tight. I couldn't bring myself to stop him for I would have done the same. When the man was dead the boy had looked up and saw me standing there in shock."_

_I was shocked as well, my angel had killed someone. I couldn't wrap my head around it I tried to picture it in my head but I just couldn't. I lost my train of thought when Madam. Giry continued._

_"I had ran over to his cage and let him free. Another one of the gypsy's had come into the tent and saw the dead man. 'Murder' he had yelled loud enough to bring a group of people running to the tent. I knew that I had to get us both out of there fast. I ran to the only safe place I knew, the opera house. I remembered a passage way that would take us to the opera house chapel. There was a little gate that would take us to the passage 'Go,' I had told the boy. 'I'll meet you there.' I had to make sure the men had not followed us. I went through the opera houses main doors and snuck down to the chapel to meet him. I hid him from the world and its cruelties. He has known nothing else of life since then, except this Opera House. It was his playground and now his artistic domain. He's a genius. He's an architect and designer. He's a composer and a magician. He's a genius."_

I was staring at the ceiling trying to wrap my head around it. Could I put Erik out of my life for something he had done so young and to save himself from a terrible fate? I didn't feel right doing it, but what if he has killed before? If he did it then, he could easily do it now, right?

"Oh papa, I wish you were here to help me. What am I going to do?"

I was laying there thinking when all of a sudden there was a breeze that blew out the candle that was on my night stand. I sat up quickly and put my feet in my slippers prepared to run, when I heard someone speak.

"Don't be frightened Christine, it's only me."

I immediately relaxed, it was only Erik. Even though I couldn't see him I knew that he was watching me from behind the mirror. I started to smile but then I remembered what Madame Giry had told me. I grew frightened again but I knew that Erik would never hurt me. I made my way over to the mirror and stopped in front of it. I felt silly for I could only see myself but I wanted to talk face to face.

"Erik, please come from behind there. We need to talk."

"As you wish," I could hear the latch click that released the mirror. "but I don't want to talk here. I know some place private."

When the mirror slide open I couldn't seem to think anymore, my heart speed up and I had butterflies in my stomach. Erik was so handsome, no I thought, he's more than handsome. He's beautiful and mysterious and dare I think it but also…sexy. Maybe it was the mask but now that I think about it, Erik was sexy. The only think different about his attire from this morning was that he had on a red vest instead of black. He had on his hat and cloak again, black shoes, black trousers, black waist coat, and finally a black cravat. He looked good in black it added to the mysteriousness that was Erik.

He held out his gloved hand to me. I was hesitant to take it but I looked up into his face, his green eyes and I couldn't think. I just nodded, took his hand and together we went into the dark tunnels under the Opera Populaire.

**Erik's POV**

I had been standing behind the mirror only for a short time. I had been watching rehearsals for II Muto. I would have to write some notes. Most of the chorus was off key, a few of the ballet girls were not keeping time well so there were many mistakes, and don't even get me started on Carlotta. I would have to write a whole book for her to improve herself. As I was making my way to Christine's dressing room, I had seen Meg and Raoul taking in a secluded hallway. Meg had been laughing loudly at something the boy had said. I had grinned to myself, at least the fop would be distracted some of the time. If I could keep him and Christine away from each other, he might even forget about her and go after Meg. I had only been behind the mirror for about 5 minutes when Christine came bursting in muttering under her breath about something.

Christine started to undress I knew that I should but I couldn't look away. My heart beat quickened and I felt the first stirrings of desire. I've never felt this way before for any woman let alone Christine. She was beautiful with her chocolate waist length curls, the candle light gave her skin a golden glow. She moved behind the changing screen and I released the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. By the time she came back from behind the screen I had control over my heart beat and my raging emotions. It frightened me these feelings that I have for Christine for I had never felt anything like this before. I had loved Christine from the moment that I meet her, it had been fatherly at first, I had wanted to protect and watch out for her. But as she grew into an amazing young woman so did my love for her.

I was trying to sort out everything when I heard Christine ask what she should do. I looked at my pocket watch and realized that it was past time for me to make myself known. I released the mirror only a little so a breeze would go into the room extinguishing the candle light. I was the Opera Ghost after all I needed to make a dramatic appearance. I chuckled to myself when I saw Christine's frightened expression, she reminded me of a cornered animal.

"Don't be frightened Christine, it's only me."

I could see her visibly relax, she got up and made her way toward the mirror.

"Erik, please come from behind there. We need to talk."

To tell you the truth I honestly thought about leaving right then. I could only guess what she wanted to talk about and I didn't want to face her yet. I looked at her face so young, so innocent, her brow was scrunched up she looked anxious worried even. I didn't want to trouble her with my past. I didn't really want to have this conversation but I knew that I would have to face her eventually so I slide the mirror aside.

"As you wish but I don't want to talk here I know some place more private."

I held my hand out for her, she looked down. I followed her gaze, she was looking at my gloved hand. I didn't like to wear the gloves but I felt that a monster such as me shouldn't have the privilege of touching an angel like her. I watched as she placed her hand in mine, her skin was as white as snow compared to my black gloves. I looked up at her eyes they seemed to look into my very soul. She nodded and I pulled her over the threshold. I grabbed my torch and lead her to our destination.

We walked for a while both silent lost in our own thoughts. Christine hadn't let go of my hand. I didn't point it out to her, I quite liked it. My heart was beating a little faster for Christine had gotten as close as she could to me. I could tell she was frightened, I felt the same way my first time wandering around. I was torn from my thoughts when Christine tapped me on the shoulder.

"Erik, Erik did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Christine. What did you say?"

"I asked you where we are going, It seems we've been walking for hours."

"We're almost there and it's a surprise."

"Erik please," she squeezed my hand. "I don't like surprises."

I stopped and turned she was pouting and she looked extremely irresistible, I wanted to kiss her right then. I just chuckled trying to hide my desire.

"You don't have to wait any longer. We're here."

I grabbed the door handle. I was very excited to see her reaction.

"Christine, close your eyes."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why, are you going to leave me here?"

"No, I'll hold your hand. Trust me."

She narrowed her eyes a little bit further searching my face. She must have found that I wasn't lying for she closed her eyes.

I lead her through the door. It was a little chilly out, so I put my cloak around her shoulders. I was used to the cold for my home was always chilly, I didn't mind though. I loved that it was quite and secluded from everyone and everything.

I took her to the middle of the roof. I walked a little further back so I could see her face.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes with a gasp.

"Oh, Erik."

I always loved coming up on the roof, it was a good place to think. You could see for miles, the sky didn't have a cloud in it so you could see all the stars.

Christine walked over to the edge and peered down. I stood close beside her but not touching her.

She turned to me, she had never looked more beautiful to me then in that moment. Her cheeks we flushed from the brisk wind as was her nose. Some of her curls were framing her face and her brown eyes where bright with excitement.

"Thank you, Erik. It's so beautiful." She looked up at the sky.

"Yes you, er, yes it is."

She didn't seem to notice my fumble which I relieved about.

"I don't remember seeing this many stars since I lived with my father at the house by the sea."

"Yes, the view is spectacular."

She turned toward me, a serious look on her face. I knew that was next but before she could say anything, I wanted to get my word in.

"Christine, I know what you want to speak about but before you say anything I want you to know,"

"I knew you were watching, I could feel it."

I shook my head. "No, I left before Madame Giry got started. I didn't want to relive that part of my past. I most certainly didn't want you to learn about it. I don't want you t-"

I was quieted by Christine putting her finger against my lips. My heart beat quickened, I couldn't believe it I could feel that electric current again. I wondered if she felt it too.

"Erik, I want you know that I don't blame you for what you did so long ago. I don't understand it and I can't say that I don't think that's its wrong. But that man was doing terrible things to you and if Madame Giry hadn't saved you, you would probably be dead."

I was in shock. I hadn't known that she would act this way. I was expecting her to say that she never wanted to see me again. I did something that I thought I would never do. I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest for a hug.

I think Christine was as shocked as I was. I pulled away when I realized what I was doing. I turned and walked away a few steps, I didn't want her to see the tears in my eyes.

I felt her hand on my shoulder but I didn't turn, I didn't have my emotions under control yet.

"Erik is everything alright?"

She grabbed my arm and turned me toward her. I didn't look into her face but at the ground. I didn't want her to see me like this. I was the infamous Opera Ghost, I didn't cry. I was emotionless.

"Oh Erik, please don't cry."

She pulled me into a hug and after a moment's hesitation, I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. It felt to right holding her like this, we fit perfectly together like two puzzle pieces.

We pulled back slightly but not breaking contact with our bodies. I looked into her face looking for any trace of fear or pity, one thing I didn't want to see was pity. I couldn't put my finger on what I saw. She had a look of awe on her face and there was a spark in her eye.

I reached up and rubbed the back of her cheek with my fingers. She sighed and leaned in to my touch. I reached with my other hand and ran it through her hair, I really wanted to take off my gloves but I didn't dare.

Christine sighed and closed her eyes. I then did something I think neither of us expected, I slowly lowered my head and touched my lips to hers.

**Megs POV**

I was on cloud nine. Raoul, the Vicomte de Changy, just took me to dinner. Can you believe it? I was leaving Mama's room when we bumped into each other.

_**Earlier that evening**_

_I was pretty annoyed that someone was careless enough to not watch where they were going. I would have fallen if it wasn't for a very strong pair of arms that caught me around the waist. I was about to tell the person where they could go when I looked up into the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes I'd ever seen._

_"I'm so sorry, Miss Giry, I didn't see you there," He'd said with a smile revealing perfectly straight, white teeth._

_I had to shake my head and blink a couple of times to clear my head._

_"Oh Vicomte, it was my fault. Really, I wasn't watching where I was going."_

_I looked down at my hands which were resting on his arms. He looked down also and abruptly dropped his arms. I could still feel where they had been. A tingling, warm feeling replaced the absence of his hands. I wondered if he felt the same thing too but I banished that thought right away. I was a poor lonely chorus girl and he was a rich aristocrat that probably never had to want for anything in his life._

_When I glanced back up at him he had a troubled look on his face. He took a step back and cleared his throat._

_"I was wondering if you've seen Christine anywhere. I've looked everywhere for her."_

_My heart sank, of course he would be more interested in Christine then me._

_"No I haven't. I was just about to go check her dressing room. You can come along if you wish."_

_"Thanks."_

_The Populaire was quite as we walked. Everyone was either in the galley eating or getting ready for bed. It had to be around 9:30._

_"Why are you here so late, Vicomte?"_

_"Please call me, Raoul. I was in a meeting with the managers it went on longer than I expected."_

_"Oh," was all I could think of saying. Why did I feel so awkward around him? I'd never felt this way before. He was very handsome so I could see why Christine seemed smitten by him. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, I could see that he was studying me as well. I blushed and kept my eyes in front of me the rest of the way._

_Neither of us said anything for a while after that. Finally Raoul cut the silence._

_"So how are rehearsals going, Miss Giry?"_

_"Please call me Meg, they're going well. Some of the other girls need to practice more but other than that everything is fine."_

_"That's good."_

_We'd arrived at Christine's dressing room. I knocked but there was no answer._

_"Christine, its Meg. Are you in there?" I knocked again but there was still no answer and I couldn't hear any movement from the inside. I turned the knob, found the door was locked. I turned toward Raoul shrugging my shoulders, I was reminded again of how handsome he was._

_"She's not in there, Raoul." I got a little excited saying his name for the first time. "She might be with her tutor. That's where she usually is when I can't find her."_

_"Tutor?" He seemed surprised. I guess no one had told him._

_"Yes, Christine's tutor. Didn't she mention him?"_

_"No, she didn't say anything about a tutor. Does she disappear with him often?"_

_"Not really just occasionally. She doesn't really keep track of the time. She should show up eventually though. Anyway, I've really got to get to supper so,"_

_"If it's alright with you, I'd like to take you to dinner."_

_I was a little shocked, to tell you the truth. I thought he was toying with me._

_"You want to take me to dinner?"_

_"Yes, if that would be alright. My treat for helping me out."_

_I thought about it for a moment searching his face to see if he was lying, when I found the he was being sincere, I nodded._

_"I'd like that, just let me go change. I'll meet you out front in about 10 minutes."_

_"Ok, see you soon."_

_As I was walking away, I couldn't help but look back. Raoul was watching me. I waved and he waved back. I lost sight of him as a rounded a corner. This was going to be a very interesting evening._

It was wonderful evening. We spent the whole time talking. He told me about his family and his childhood and in turn he asked me about mine. I didn't think I would like him very much but as I got to know him, I found that he was the complete opposite of what I thought. Raoul was kind, humble, considerate, and not to bad on the eyes.

When we arrived back at the Opera House, he even walked me to my room. When we got to the door, I turned around to thank him. I suddenly realized that I didn't want him to leave, but I told myself that I had to and that he only asked to be nice.

"I had a really good time. Thank you, Raoul."

"It was my pleasure. I had fun too, Meg." He reached for my hand and kissed the top. I felt a tingling feeling where his lips had touched me.

"Until tomorrow, Meg. Bonne nuit ."

"Bonne nuit, Raoul."

I walked into my room and leaned against the door a smile on my face. It was a really good night after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, following/favorite I really appreciate it. Please review I like to know how I'm doing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Christine's POV**

Oh my goodness, oh my goodness. Erik was kissing me can you believe it, Erik was kissing _me_! My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest I felt that electric current feeling again it made me tingle all over. I'm glad that Erik was holding me for my legs had turned to jelly. I placed my hands on his upper arms and slowly made my way to his neck. It felt so right kissing him. Not like with Raoul yesterday that had not been enjoyable at all. But this kiss oh this kiss I did not want it to stop. Raoul's kiss was nice but it had been boring. Erik's kiss was full of passion, my hands had made their way to his hair. It was so soft much softer then Raouls had been.

Erik's tongue made its way to the seam of my lips. I opened them willingly lost in the moment. His tongue tentatively touched mine I moaned low in my throat and brushed my tongue against his. Erik must have liked it for he pulled my body closer to his. He traced his hands down my neck and rested them on my hips. It seemed like we kissed for hours but it was likely only a few minutes. I was getting dizzy from lack of air when Erik broke away.

He spun around, walked to the edge of the roof, and rested his gloved hands on the ledge. I was trying to catch my breath and slow my heart rate down. That was the best kiss I've ever had even though I've only had two. But what Erik said next completely shattered my feelings of passion.

"Christine I'm so sorry please forgive me."

It felt like he had picked up a knife and stabbed me in the heart. I couldn't believe my ears. He was sorry? He regretted kissing me? But why? I thought everything was going fine. I made my way to the ledge.

"Angel I don't understand why should you be forgiven? Do you regret kissing me?"

"No its not that I just hadn't meant for that kiss to go as far as it did. I hadn't even meant to kiss you I don't deserve it I'm a monster Christine a monster don't you understand?"

He turned away from me once again. I grabbed his hand and turned him to face me. He wouldn't look at me he just stared at the ground. I placed my fingers under his chin and raised his head to look at me.

"Erik I've said it once and I'll say it again. You are not a monster you're a human being just like me. Your better then most people that I know even me you can see the beauty in things that most people can't. Your music its," I paused for a moment what could I say his music was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard "its indescribable." I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Erik looked down at our hands he seemed amazed that I would even want to touch him. But I wanted to touch him most of all I wanted him to kiss me again. I felt myself blush I shouldn't be thinking that way, but I couldn't shake the feeling.

"Thank you Christine but I know what Madame Giry told you. How could you not think I'm a monster after that? Can you look me in the eyes and honestly say that you don't think I'm some spawn of Satan?"

I looked up into his gray, green eyes they had become so precious to me in such a short period of time. Precious I thought? Yes, I realized looking into his eyes so scared and vulnerable, they were precious to me. I knew that Erik loved me he tried to hide it but I knew. I could tell even when he was just a voice behind a wall. I think that I was starting to get deep feelings for him also. Even though I've only known Erik the person for a few days I'd known Erik the angel since I was a young girl. He had been there for me when no one else was, how could I not have feelings for him. I cupped his cheek I could hear his sharp in take of breath I realized my hand must have been cold against his warm skin and I went to pull away but the laid his hand on top. He leaned into my touch just a little.

"I can and I do. Erik you are a very kind and considerate man. I know that your past must have been a hard one but I want you to know that I will never judge you for something that you did so long ago. You thought that you were doing the right thing. Many people would have done the same thing "

He started to shake his head and was about to speak when I put my finger over his lips to silence him.

Tears were welling up in my eyes. I didn't want Erik to see himself as anything but a man but I didn't know how to change his mind. It was something that had been told to him since birth and it would be very hard to undo the damage that had been done. I wanted Erik to know that I didn't see him that way and that I never would. But I didn't know how to get through to him. I've already told him time and again but it seemed that he didn't want to believe that a person like me would actually want to be around him or talk to him.

I turned away from him staring at the view of Paris, it really was breathtaking. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and when you looked down it looked like the whole city was twinkling from the lights of the houses. I was watching my breath make little puffs of steam when I felt Erik put his hand on my shoulder.

"Christine please lets not argue." I turned toward him. I could tell he was confused and frankly so was I. I needed to find away to get through to him but how? I guess I would have to think about it later for he suggested going down to his home for a lesson. I agreed it was getting quite chilly and I didn't want to catch a cold. I hated getting sick and I knew that he would just blame himself for taking me up here. Erik lead me one of the statues that had a secret door behind it. I had Erik go through first I knew he knew the way better then I would. There was a type of lantern on the ground right next to a box of flint to light it with. Erik lit it and held his hand out to me I was about to take it when I heard a noise. I could hear the main door to the roof open and voices. It sounded like a man and a woman, they must of not wanted to be found if they were out here on such a cold night.

I was listening to see if I could match the voices to faces. Erik turned to see why I was waiting and was about to speak but I shushed him. The look of shock on his face made me giggle. It seemed that the infamous Opera Ghost had never been shushed before. I put my hand over my mouth I had forgotten about the other people and I didn't want them to hear me. My face must have been amusing for Erik started to chuckle. I sigh a little, even his laughter sounded like a beautiful melody. Our fun was cut short however because I could hear footsteps getting closer. I hurried into the passage and shut the door as quietly as I could. I turned around and came face to face with Erik. Our noses were almost touching I looked into his eyes he seemed as surprised as was I. I hadn't known that he would be that close, I looked down at his lips. They were rather nice looking, soft and full still a little red from the kiss we shared earlier. I gaze went back to his eyes I blushed when I realized that I had gotten caught staring.

Erik cleared his throat took a step back and held out his hand to me.

"Come."

I was a little disappointed I had really wanted for him to kiss me again. I had a feeling that it was something he didn't want to repeat though. But I would think about that later I had other things on my mind.

We had been walking for a while and I couldn't stand the silence anymore. It was very eerie in the tunnels, the walls were damp some even had a little moss growing on them. There were even rats down here Erik didn't seem to mind but he had been around them for a far longer time then I had. I had seen a few mice yesterday when he had taken me back to my dressing room. But these things were huge at least as long as my forearm, ok so I might have been exaggerating a little bit but they were still rather large.

I noticed that we weren't at the boat yet which was strange maybe we were taking a longer route to it. I decided to ask just to keep my mind off the beasts that were on the ground.

"Angel are we going to reach the boat soon?"

"We're not taking the boat this time."

We had reached a T in the tunnels I think I recognized where we were.

"If you go right here it will take you to the hall that takes you to your mirror. You'd just have to take a left a little ways up. If you go left it will take you straight to my home. I thought I would take you this way just in case you ever wanted to leave and I was indisposed or if you ever wanted to come and see me."

He said that last part in a sad but hopeful voice. I wanted to brighten his mood a little so I took his hand and pulled him along.

"Thank you for showing me the way and of course I would love to come visit you. We still have my lessons after all."

I looked back at him with a sly smile on my face.

"Maybe we can even think of ways of getting Carlotta to leave."

That made him smile just a little. I knew Erik hated Carlotta just as much as I did so did everyone else in the opera house for that matter. Except for maybe Piangi but I could tell that she got on his nerves at times.

We turned a corner and suddenly we were at the edge of Eriks home. It was quite nice down here with the lake and all the candles, it seemed like a dream. I wondered if anyone else knew all this was down here. I walked over to Eriks organ staring at all the music. There was so much of it some pages were in a stacks, some were crumpled up on the floor, some even had slash marks over them. I could imagine Erik sitting here for hours getting lost in his music. I could see a red book full of compositions on the front it said _'Don Juan Triumphant'_ . I picked it up and started flipping through it, I could read some of the music and hummed some parts. It sounded dark, mysterious and full of passion.

"Erik what's this?"

"Just something I'm working on, here let me take that for you."

I set the folder down and turned toward him he started untying the cloak from around my neck. His fingers brushed my skin I realized he didn't have his gloves on. He had long, slim fingers a little boney but they didn't look skeletal. When I looked up into his face I cocked my head to the side. Something about him seemed off, he looked paler than usual his eyes seemed cloudy also. I raised my hand to his forehead he was burning up.

"Angel you're feverish. Do you feel ok?"

"I feel fine."

He wouldn't look me in the eye so I knew he was lying. Right after that he started coughing. I pulled to the bench for the organ to sit down. I started to rub his back I didn't know what to do. I was looking around when I spotted a glass. Water that's what he needed didn't papa always get me water when I started having coughing fits. I grabbed the glass but I didn't see any thing that looked like it contained water. I turned toward the lake but I didn't know if it was drinkable. When his coughing subsided a little I asked if he had any.

"There's some in a container in my room."

When I walked into the bedroom there was a table with a few decanters on them. I picked the clear one hoping that it wasn't alcohol. I took the stopper off and sniffed. I couldn't smell anything so I poured some in the glass and tasted it just to be safe. It was water thanks goodness, I could here him start to cough again. When I got back to his side I felt his forehead it seemed even hotter then before. After he stopped I gave him the drink it was gone in two gulps.

"Thank you. Christine I'm so tired I hate to ask but could you help me get to bed?"

"Of course. Here put your arm around my shoulder."

He was heavier than he looked but nothing I couldn't handle. When we got to the swan bed I had him sit on the edge so I could take his shoes off. When that was finished I helped him with his jacket and vest but he stopped me when I reached for the buttons of his shirt.

"I can get it. Could you go to the wardrobe over there and get my night clothes?"

I opened the wardrobe door to find a mirror attached to the back of the door. Folded in one of the drawers were several sets of night clothes. I was surprised to find only one pair was black, one was a dark forest green colored one, another a royal blue, a blood red, and there was even a dark purple one. I chose the dark green one it reminded me of the woods right before sunset. I handed him the clothes he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Are you sure I cant help you?"

He looked up at me smiled and nodded. When I left the room I wandered to the organ I had always wanted to play since I was a little girl. Papa said he would teach me but he died before he ever could. He had taught me some of the violin but I hadn't played in years. I pressed a couple of the keys maybe Erik could teach me one day.

"Christine?"

"Coming"

Erik was laying in bed with the blanket up to his chin. I saw a couple more blankets folded in a chair in the corner. I grabbed one and placed it on top of him, I could hear him yawn as I got the chair from the corner and set it down next to the bed so I would have a place to sit also.

"Thanks for the blanket and for helping me."

"Your quite welcome."

I realized that he still had his mask on I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. He couldn't possibly sleep with it on.I would remove it myself but I didn't want a repeat of yesterday. I would need to tread lightly so not to upset him.

"Angel please I want you to be comfortable, why don't you take your mask off?"

**Eriks POV**

She wanted me to remove my mask, was she daft? Did she not remember what I had said yesterday? How could she want to look upon this face? I couldn't even stand to that why all the mirrors were covered.

"I'm perfectly comfortable! I will not be removing my mask, an angel such as you should not have to witness the monstrosity that is my face."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Your face holds no horror for me now. I assume that you don't normally sleep with it on."

"Well no but,"

"Also I don't remember running away or screaming when I saw your face yesterday, do you?"

"No but,"

"Erik please I don't want you to hide yourself in your own home because of me. I just want you to be comfortable."

She obviously wasn't going to let this go. So she wanted to see my face fine but I knew that she would change her mind. She would be repulsed by it I couldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again. But what she said was true she hadn't run away screaming she had did what I least expected and actually touched me. I took a deep breath already regretting what I was about to say.

"Fine but I warn you, you asked for this."

I reached up slowly and pulled the mask from my face. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the look of disgust on her face.

"See isn't that better?"

My gaze shot to hers she was actually smiling at me, smiling. I released the breath I didn't know that I was holding.

"Christine you truly amaze me sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Most people wouldn't be sitting here looking at me as if I were a normal person."

"Well I'm not most people."

Wasn't that the truth I thought. I started coughing again I'd never been sick a day in my life. How many times had I gone up to the roof on colder nights then this? My head ached, I was freezing, my throat felt scratchy, and this dammed cough. Being sick wasn't something I wished to repeat ever again. I yawned I was also exhausted I don't think I'd ever been this tired before.

"I'll let you rest Erik."

Christine started to rise but I reached for her hand to stop her.

"Please don't leave."

"Ok"

I was grateful when she sat back down for some reason I didn't want to be left alone. I realized that we didn't have our lesson today. I guess her voice would be fine without one days practice. I still wanted to hear her beautiful voice though.

"Christine?"

"Yes angel?"

"Will you sing for me?"

"Of course. What would you have me sing?"

I thought for a moment but nothing came to mind.

"Um you can choose."

She chewed on her bottom lip as she sat in thought. My eyes were immediately drawn to her mouth. I was thinking of the kiss we shared I hadn't meant for it to happen but I also couldn't regret it from happening. Her lips looked so inviting it was all I could do not to pull her head down to mine. I was pulled from my thoughts when Christine started speaking.

"I'll sing you something my father wrote."

'_I have watched you fall_

_Through those tender years_

_And every time I thought there_

_Must be more that I can do_

_You found a light a different_

_Way out there in front of you_

'_I am in your eyes just that_

_Close to you and now I see_

_Your innocence against a_

_Troubled sky everything_

_You once believed is now_

_A question why its ok_

'_Don't lose your faith_

_Don't turn away_

_Everything that makes you_

_Who you are will not lead_

_You astray when it gets cold_

_To dark to see reach in your_

_Soul and find me there_

_I'll always be your_

_Constant Angel_

_Your Constant Angel'_

I could see tears welling up in her eyes. I squeezed her hand trying to comfort her I was about to tell her to stop but she kept going.

'_Who can ask the years_

_To keep its truth from you_

_There will be times when you_

_Wont believe in much of anything_

_That's when you'll find the_

_Grace of God in just surrendering_

_Its ok'_

'_Don't lose your faith_

_Don't turn away_

_Everything that makes you_

_Who you are will not lead_

_You astray when it gets cold_

_To dark to see reach in your_

_Soul and find me there_

_I'll always be your_

_Constant Angel'_

'_In every prayer I am_

_Constantly there with you_

_Don't lose your faith_

_Don't turn away_

_Everything that makes you_

_Who you are will not lead_

_You astray when it gets cold_

_To dark to see reach in your_

_Soul and find me there_

_I'll always be your_

_Constant Angel_

_Your Constant Angel_

_Your Constant Angel'_

Tears were running down her face I couldn't stand to see her cry. I was thinking of something to say but Christine beat me to it.

"That song was on a piece of sheet paper my father had put in one of my books. I found it after he died. When I feel lost I read it and I know that my father is always with me."

"It was beautiful." Was all I could think to say.

"Yes it is."

She gave me a tearful smile I gave her hand another squeeze and was about to say something when I yawned. What was wrong with me I was never tired. It must be this dammed sickness.

"You need to rest. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I'll just go sit by the lake and read a book."

I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open. I thought she was going to leave but what she did next surprised me. She turned back toward me leaned down and kissed me forehead.

"Sweet dreams Angel."

Maybe being sick wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**I now that it took me forever to get this chapter up. I guess I kinda felt that it wasn't good enough but I pulled through and got it done. I'm not really happy with this chapter but hopefully you guys like it. There may also be some grammar issues but my beta hasn't gotten back to me so... Anyway please review and thanks for reading (Song: Constant Angel by Ramin Karmiloo hes soooo freaking gorgeous)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Raouls POV**

I was finally glad to be in my own bed. Two days ago I had been called to my estate for an urgent matter that needed my attention. While I was there, I was constantly thinking about a certain brown haired beauty. Today I wasn't going to let anything get in my way of seeing Christine. It seemed like she had been avoiding me. It seemed something always came up when I wanted to spend some time with her. The other night she had completely disappeared and not even her best friend knew where she was. Who was this tutor that Meg had told me about? Christine just randomly disappeared and everyone thought it was ok because she was supposedly with her "tutor"? It was all very mysterious if you'd ask me. I was staring at the ceiling when the thought of Christine maybe sneaking away to meet a lover came to mind. She didn't seem like the person that had a lover but I had only been reacquainted with her a few days ago. For all I knew she could, the last time I had seen her was the day before we left our estates that summer. I remember waking up excited to go play with my new friend to find the carriage loaded up and my mother telling me to get dressed because we were leaving. I was devastated but I had to tell my friend farewell. I had quickly dressed and snuck out the back of the house to tell Christine goodbye. She was equally as devastated but I had promised that I would be back next summer which had cheered her up a bit. We never did visited again; however, because the next summer father had started getting ill, so he couldn't travel and mother didn't want to leave his side.

That was the Christine that I remembered young and care free. Now, she was the total opposite. She was still young but she was more reserved and cautious. Her father's death had to have had something to do with it. She had to learn to grow up at such a young age and take care of herself. I knew that Madame Giry was something of a mother to her but that didn't replace the real thing. I didn't know this new Christine but I was determined to. Come hell or high water, I would take her to lunch today. I wanted to spend sometime with her and see if the carefree girl I had once known was still in there somewhere.

As I got out of bed and started to get dressed, I began thinking of the kiss we had shared the day before. It wasn't an amazing kiss, she had kissed me back, but I felt that she was distracted somehow. But she was so soft in my arms and when I ran my hands down her sides, I could tell she had curves in the right places. As I was looking at my appearance in the mirror I started thinking of Meg and what it would be like to kiss her. She had a mouth that begged to be kiss; her lips were full, red, an-

I stopped myself. Where had that thought even come from? I realized that my heart was beating a little faster but I pushed those thoughts aside. I had only asked Meg to dinner last night just to be nice, at least that's what I told myself.

After I was dressed, I made my way down to breakfast. When I walked in, the only other person that was there was my mother. Father had been ill lately so he rarely left his bedchamber.

"Hello mother. You had a good night's sleep I trust?"

I made my way over to the table that had all the food set out. There were eggs, bacon, cold cuts of meat and cheeses. I decided to go with just eggs, bacon and coffee.

"Yes, very well. Thank you."

I knew she only answered to be polite. She didn't really care for small talk or any kind of talk for that matter, unless it was gossip. Gossiping was my mother's favorite past time. As I sat down, one of the maids brought my coffee. I could smell the faintest hint of alcohol. I realized that it was coming from mother's tea. She was always drinking. It all started when father first got sick a couple of months ago. I couldn't believe that she was drinking this early though. It was only 8 o'clock in the morning for Christ sakes.

"It's a little early to be drinking, isn't it mother?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." She didn't even look up from reading the paper, the gossip columns no doubt.

"Yes, you do. We both know that's not just tea in your cup."

"I suggest you drop it, Raoul. I'm not in the mood for this right now."

I remained silent for I didn't want to argue with her right now. That seemed to be all we did now that father was sick. When I was done eating, I threw my napkin on my plate.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later this evening mother."

As I made my way to the door, I called for my horse. I couldn't wait to get to the Populaire and leave all thoughts of my mother at home.

When I arrived the whole place was in an uproar. La Carlotta was upset about one of her costumes so she was refusing to perform in that night's production of_'Il Muto'._It wasn't surprising to me as she was always complaining about something. I couldn't stand the woman and I would just have to hint at the managers that she was well past her prime as the Prima Donna of the Popualire. But I didn't have time for that for I wanted to see Christine. But where was she? I went to her dressing room hoping to find her but it was the same as last night, empty. I asked people as I passed them if they had seen her but no one had. I asked Madame Giry but she said she hadn't seen her since they talked a few days ago. I didn't quite believe her. I had a feeling that she was lying but I pushed it aside if she said she didn't know where Christine was, then she didn't know.

I was walking down a hallway when I saw two chorus girls talking in a room. I thought that maybe they knew where Christine might be she was a chorus girl after all.

"Excuse me ladies, but do you happen to know where I can find Christine Daae?"

They both turned toward me I realized one of them was Meg. The other was one that I had seen hanging on André the other night.

"Vicomte, your back."

"Oh Meg, thanks goodness. Do you know where Christine is?"

I saw the other girl staring at me incredulously. I realized too late that I had called Meg by her Christian name instead of calling her "Miss Giry." She would probably think that something was going on and that rumor would spread like wildfire.

"Miss Giry, do you think that I could speak to you?" The girl just stood there still staring, obviously not taking the hint.

"Alone?" That got her moving. When I finally thought that she would be leaving, she stopped in the door way.

"I'll see you later then, Meg." I could see the curiosity burning in her eyes and I had a bad feeling about this.

After a few moments I looked out the doorway making sure there was no one eavesdropping.

"Meg, I am indeed truly sorry."

She cocked her head to one side looking confused.

"Whatever for, Raoul?"

"I should have never called you by your given name. That girl is going to tell everyone she knows."

"Oh, don't worry about Michelle. I'll take care of her. You said that you were looking for Christine?"

"Yes, have you seen her today?"

"I've seen her at rehearsals but she always seems to disappear afterwards. Hopefully she'll be here in time for the show tonight."

I was starting to get angry with where this woman was. Where was she sneaking off to all the time? I was going to go search her dressing room and maybe I would find some clues.

"Thanks, Meg. I'll see you later. Good luck with the show."

I didn't even wait for a reply I just left. I was walking down the hallway on the way to Christine's dressing room when an envelope landed in front of me. I picked it up and looked around. I couldn't see anyone but I had the feeling that I was being watched. I flipped it over and on the front was my name written in bright red ink. On the back was a wax seal of a skull in the same color of red color. I opened it thinking it was some sort of joke but what I found inside steered me toward the managers' office.

**Erik's POV**

One day. I was lying in bed with a fever for one whole, bloody day! I felt as if I had gotten over my sickness the morning after but Christine wanted to be sure. She didn't leave my side, which I enjoyed immensely. We talked a lot, she shared things with me which I'd never thought I would get to hear. She would ask questions about me and I told her the places I had been and what I'd seen. She was very interested in my time in Persia; I did things that I wasn't proud of back then. I tried to tell her as little about it as possible. When I was sick, Christine refused to go to rehearsals, she wouldn't leave my side. I couldn't let that happen everything that we had worked for disappear if she didn't go.

_**Yesterday Morning**_

"_Christine you have to go."_

"_I won't, what if your fever comes back?"_

"_I haven't had a fever since this morning. You have to go."_

"_No, I won't leave you down here by yourself."_

_I sighed. She could be so stubborn at times. I had to think of something. I had written some notes the night before while Christine slept in a chair and they needed to be delivered. I couldn't let her know that or she would never leave._

"_Ok Christine, if I promise to stay in bed will you go to rehearsals?"_

_I could tell that she was thinking about it. She must have not seen through my bluff because her shoulders slumped and I knew that I had won this time._

"_I suppose I could go to rehearsals but, you have to promise to stay in bed and rest."_

"_I swear it," I feigned a yawn "I'm getting tired anyway."_

"_You have to pinky swear."_

"_What?" What the hell was a pinky swear?_

"_We wrap our pinkies around each others like this," she walked up in front of me, raised her hand, and stuck her pinky out. "You do that same."_

_I felt strange doing it but if it was going to get her out of my hair for a little while, I would do anything. She wrapped her pinky around mine and I reciprocated._

"_Now you have to say, 'Christine, I swear to stay in bed until you get back.'"_

_I chuckled she wasn't very good at mimicking my voice. I looked up at her and she had her eyes narrowed which made me laugh even harder._

"_Erik, you have to swear."_

"_Okay okay. I, Erik, do swear that I will stay in bed until the lovely Christine Daae graces me with her presence once more. There is that alright?"_

"_That was fine."_

_Little did Christine know that I had my fingers crossed behind my back so my promise was basically moot. As long as I was back before her, she wouldn't even know I was gone. Christine went to get her shoes and I went back to my music. I was so engrossed that I didn't even hear her approach. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I spun around lasso in hand ready to face what ever intruder was in my home. When I realized it was Christine I threw the lasso to the side and pulled her to my chest. She looked so scared that I wanted to comfort her, take away that look in her eyes. The one thing I didn't want was Christine to fear me, now that I could actually talk to her face to face and not have to pretend I was some angel. I couldn't think of what it would be like if she didn't want to see me again she was my reason to live, her and my music._

_Christine wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer. She smelt so good, like roses. I didn't want to let her go and I don't think she did either. She was holding me rather tightly not that I cared. I loved holding her in my arms. She pulled back a little to look at my face and smiled. I wasn't wearing my mask at the moment; it still felt strange to not have it on with Christine around. I knew it made her happy that I trusted her by not wearing it and it made me happy that she was happy. She was so beautiful she took my breath away at times._

"_Christine if you don't leave now you're going to be late."_

"_I know."_

_Neither of us moved and I wanted to stay like that forever. But I knew I had to let her go. I would see her in a few hours. I removed my arms from around her, grabbed her shoulders and slowly pulled her away from me. I could see the disappointment in her eyes I knew what she wanted but I wasn't ready for that yet. So I kissed her on her forehead and that seemed to pacify her for now. I turned her toward the entrance and pushed her a little._

"_You had best hurry. I don't think Madame Giry or Monsieur Reyer will appreciate their star being late."_

"_Erik, I'm not the star. I play the page boy."_

"_We'll see." She looked at me suspiciously and I couldn't keep the smile off my face._

"_What are you up to?"_

"_Nothing, now go."_

"_I'm going, I'm going. See you in a few hours."_

"_Bye."_

_I watched her leave waited a few moments just to make sure she actually left. When I was sure she was gone, I went and got dressed for the day._

_**Present**_

Christine had no clue that I had been sneaking out while she was at rehearsals. I made sure that I was back way before she was so I could change and get back in bed. I didn't like deceiving her but I hated staying down there alone in my bed with nothing to do even more. Today was going just as any other day until I saw that the boy was back. He hadn't been here for two days and it was rather nice not having him around. But I guess my happiness couldn't last forever, it never did. I followed him around watching from behind the walls or in dark corners. He went to Christine's dressing room and I figured that's what he was doing here, trying to find my angel. When he couldn't find her there he asked Madame Giry, then Meg. When neither gave him the answer he wanted he seemed very frustrated. It made me happy that he couldn't find her for I knew exactly where she was.

Christine's rehearsals had finished just a few moments before the little fop had arrived. She was currently making her way to my lair to make sure I was still either in bed or writing my music. They were the only two things she let me do. Today I was going to tell her that I wasn't sick anymore and that I could leave if I wished. I was a grown man for Christ sakes, not a child and I wasn't going to continue being treated like one. I had taken the boat to the surface for it was much faster then the route that I had showed Christine. I would have to leave soon if I was to make it there before her. As I watched the fop make his way back to Christine's dressing room, he turned down a deserted hallway. I knew that this was my chance. I took the note that I had written him a few days ago out of my pocket. I was standing a floor above him so as I let the envelope go over the edge; it looked as if it came from thin air. I watched as he looked around then read the note. I chuckled as he all but ran to the managers' office. After I couldn't see him any longer, I checked my pocket watch.

"Damn it."

I was going to be late. Hopefully Christine had stopped to change or she would be there before I was which didn't bode well for me.

Thankfully I made it back in time with just a few seconds to spare. I was just taking of my cloak and gloves when I could hear Christine calling my name. I ran into my bedroom, jumped on my bed, grabbed the nearest book I could find and pretended to be reading. I quickly pushed of my shoes so Christine wouldn't be suspicious. I could hear her getting closer but when she got to the threshold of my room she stopped.

"Erik?"

"Hm?"

"What are you reading?"

I hadn't even thought to look at the cover but when I did I realized it was one of the books Christine had brought down from her room. It was one of those romance books that I couldn't stand, while she on the other hand found them fascinating. It was titled_'The Secret Pleasures of a Lady.'_ My face must have been something to behold because Christine started to laugh and when I say laugh I mean laugh. She had tears coming out of her eyes and she even clutched at her side.

"What, it's a good book."

That only made her laugh even harder, which I didn't think was possible. It annoyed me that she found it so amusing. I put the book back on the table next time I would make sure to look at the title before hand.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for laughing but your face was priceless."

"Its quite alright. I've laughed at you many times. Anyway, what did you want to tell me? You sounded excited."

I watched as Christine made her way to the other side of the bed. I thought that she was just going to sit down like she would do when I was sick. But when she lay down on her side next to me and I was a little taken back. Christine was the first and probably the last woman that I would ever have in my bed. I rolled over onto my side as well. She had the biggest smile on her face which caused me to smile in return.

"The suspense is killing me. Will you tell me already?"

"I'm going to be playing the lead role in tomorrow night's opera. Can you believe it? Me, of all people, playing the countess? Carlotta got sick or something and I did such a good job playing Alyssa that the managers are going to let me have the role since there isn't an understudy."

"I told you that you were going to be the star. You just didn't believe me."

"No, I didn't. Wait, Erik did you have something to do with this?"

"Me? Why would I want to do anything that kept the great La Carlotta from performing tonight? You're not mad are you?"

"I'm not angry at all. I'm glad that the toad cannot perform tonight. She makes me so mad thinking she is better then everyone else. Oh, thank you, Erik! Thank you so much."

She leaned over and kissed me. I was so surprised that I gasped. I wasn't expecting that, though it was a nice surprise. She pulled back with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I'm just so happy that I couldn't help myself."

She was going to say more but she stopped and a beautiful blush formed on her cheeks.

"What is it Christine? You can tell me."

"Well, I've been wanting to kiss you again since that night on the roof, but I knew that you didn't want to."

It all came out in such a rush that I knew that she was embarrassed to tell me. She thought that I didn't want to kiss her again? How absurd! Of course I wanted to kiss her again. Who wouldn't? She was the most beautiful thing that walked the planet.

"Christine, of course I want to kiss you again. I've just never kissed another person before. You're just so beautiful and innocent; someone like me doesn't deserve to feel that way about you."

"Oh, Erik! You're just like any other person on this earth. So you look a little different, I don't care. It's what's in here that matters."

She placed her hand on my chest, over my heart. My heart started beating faster and I was sure that she could feel it. My chest started to tingle where her hand was. The air seemed to spark around us. Oh, she was going to be the death of me. She looked so beautiful laying there with her hair a mess and cheeks red from running down here to share the news no doubt. Oh, to hell with it! I pulled Christine's face close to mine.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes,"she said breathlessly. That was my undoing as I gave her another second to change her mind then I pushed my lips to hers.

* * *

**I am completely sorry that I have not updated in so long. I still don't have the internet at my house but I should be getting it soon. I hope everyone liked this chapter I felt kind of iffy about it. I have some exciting news my fiance and I found out that I'm going to be having a baby! Thanks for reading and please review**


End file.
